


Count our blessings

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Zacasan (Zacharias Smith/Susan Bones) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Too true.
Relationships: Susan Bones/Zacharias Smith
Series: Zacasan (Zacharias Smith/Susan Bones) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120736
Kudos: 1





	Count our blessings

Our tale begins in the Hufflepuff common room. Zacharias Smith has just been visiting his half-blood uncle Jeremiah during the holidays and has been telling his girlfriend Susan Bones all about his visit.

Zacharias said, "That disease that's been affecting the Muggles is horrific."

Susan nodded. "Corona Virius or Covid 19 you mean?"

Zacharias replied, "Yes."

Susan muttered, "It's really rather unpleasant."

Zacharias sighed. "It makes you think a lot though, Sus... We should count our blessings that we're not affected by it."


End file.
